An increasing number of devices take video sequences using lower resolution to conserve storage requirements or less acuity to save on hardware costs. The resulting video sequence is also compressed to further save storage space. For example, many digital still cameras (DSC) have the ability to take short videos in addition to traditional still photos. These short videos capture a few moments of video information at lower resolution and sometimes with noticeable compression artifacts. Typically, the DSC records at a lower resolution of 320×240 pixels and at a lower frame rate of 10 or 15 frames per second. Typical formats for holding this information are compatible with JPEG, Motion JPEG, mpeg1, QuickTime or AVI files.
The ability to record brief moments of video is a useful feature. In many cases, a brief video can be used to capture an event better seen with movement or as a movie. For example, sporting events or recording important family moments are better captured in video. Unfortunately, the lower resolution and artifacts in the conventional DSC and other devices has made these video recording features more of a novelty than a useful feature. As a result, the video recording feature on some DSC and other devices frequently are not used. Many people would prefer to purchase a lower cost DSC or other device and save money than receive conventional lower quality video recordings.